


highs lows and harry

by noloveleft



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Death, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drugs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1222894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noloveleft/pseuds/noloveleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis could always depend on<br/>three things<br/>his highs<br/>his lows<br/>and<br/>harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	highs lows and harry

the feeling  
it was amazing  
nothing could compare  
he had nothing to lose  
he had already lost it all  
getting there  
being high  
he felt invincible  
the feeling of ecstasy  
he loved it  
but the lows  
not enough  
night sweats  
high fever  
vomit  
more cold sweat  
his fringe sticking to his forehead  
he hit it  
he hit his low  
he had to quit  
but the drug  
it kept calling back for him  
he had to refuse  
because after the high is your  
low  
his blue eyes  
were bright once again  
only for a while  
he didn't want to get back there  
he was pulled into the vortex  
where he did it once again  
it was like his favorite food craving  
he just couldn't get enough  
he stopped again  
met his low  
once more  
then _he_ showed up  
beautiful  
beautiful everything  
his hair curly  
his eyes the perfect shade of green  
they spoke  
he fell in love  
with a boy named  
harry  
they were friends  
then more than friends  
he stopped the drugs  
he only loved harry  
people would give them strange looks  
louis was disgusted by them  
he just loved a boy  
what was so wrong  
they were so in love  
no one could see it though  
it was just him and harry  
then it started  
an accident  
again he was addicted  
his high  
harry noticed  
louis didn't mean for it to happen  
it just did  
harry tried to make him stop  
louis just kept going  
he couldn't stop  
he tried  
and tried  
and tried  
harry was done  
he wouldn't help louis  
he wouldn't help him  
get through his low  
he just stood there and watched  
louis wanted so desperately to stop  
that day  
that one stupid day  
that's all he needed  
to leave it  
to withdraw  
he did  
then they went on to  
be happy again  
but still  
the people would stare  
louis was always mad with the people  
one day everything came crashing down  
louis came to find no harry  
no harry anywhere  
louis was yelling and  
screaming for harry  
he couldn't handle  
life without  
harry  
he crumbled at his door  
he knew what  
needed   
again  
at the house  
where it all started  
walking through  
the monster  
it beckoning to  
louis  
telling him to start again  
louis was trying  
he wanted to get away  
but he couldn't  
it sucked him back in  
his high  
this time he didn't feel sad or happy  
nothing  
he felt nothing  
there was a void   
he felt it  
harry wasn't with him  
he wanted harry  
he needed him  
stumbling  
into their home  
he cried  
and cried  
louis was so broke  
he couldn't remember  
what had he done  
too drive harry away  
he didn't know  
so confused  
he continued to get high  
never wanting to come down  
he couldn't  
he needed to be occupied  
then he saw him  
harry  
he was on a bridge  
looking over the edge stepping up  
louis shouted for harry  
people looked  
they didn't know  
that louis saw harry  
only louis could see harry  
the people watched as louis ran  
to the bridge  
unknowing  
louis screamed for harry  
it seemed as if harry couldn't hear him  
louis watched as harry looked down  
down at the jagged rocks in the water  
harry looked back at louis  
his eyes dead  
pleading  
then he did the unspeakable  
he jumped  
louis stopped and was crushed  
his whole soul  
reduced to nothing  
louis screamed at the people to ask  
why  
why didn't they stop him  
why did they let him jump  
the people watched louis break  
until someone  
told him  
there was no boy  
no boy jumping  
just nothing  
the person left  
louis sat  
waiting  
for something  
louis wanted harry  
he wanted him back  
he wanted him _so_ bad  
louis didn't know what to do  
so he went away  
he went to be  
high  
his only release  
the only way he could forget  
then he hit his  
low  
he wanted harry  
back constantly  
he got back to his high  
then  
went way too high  
he could feel  
himself slipping  
away  
he finally felt it  
happy  
he didn't know  
where he was  
he only knew he was happy  
then he saw him  
he saw him  
harry  
louis saw him  
they just looked at  
each other  
and smiled  
louis could always depend on  
three things  
his highs  
his lows  
and  
harry


End file.
